finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dalmasca Estersand
The Dalmasca Estersand is a location on the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is located to the east of the city of Rabanastre and surrounds part of it, as well as the the Nalbina Fortress which is located to the northeast of the city. The river Nebra crosses it, dividing it into a north and south . Location The Dalmasca Estersand is located just to the east of Rabanastre, in the Dalmasca region. Unlike the Dalmasca Westersand, the area mostly consists of wide open desert. Continue east to reach the Nalbina Fortress and the entrance to the Barheim Passage, or north to the Mosphoran Highwaste. The Outpost Just a little further east of Rabanastre is the Outpost. A stop off for people travelling through the desert, it isn't really a town. Lately, a Cactite has been tormenting people staying here. Bank Village A village on the banks of the River Nebra, with each part located on either side. Crossing the river is possible by ferry. Recently, all the men were kidnapped by Cactites, but were rescued by Vaan when he found their missing family member. The Barheim Key, allowing entry back into the Barheim Passage can be received after an errand-running sidequest to restore a traveller to health. Other than fishing, there isn't much else to be done here. Monsters The Stepping Yardang Labyrinth Sand Swept Naze Banks of the Nebra The Yoma Broken Sands Friendly NPCs *Rabanastre Watch Shops Unlucky Merchant Note: He is located on the South Bank part of the village. The items available for purchase change throughout the game. These items may not all be available at the same time. Weapons You may wish to consult the Final Fantasy XII weapons article for more information on individual weapons. Accessories You may wish to consult the Final Fantasy XII accessories article for more information on individual accessories. Magicks You may wish to consult the Magick article for more information on individual spells. Sage Knowledge :For the Sage Knowledge on the '''Dalmasca Estersand', you may also see Sage Knowledge piece 46. "''One of the large desert regions of Dalmasca, located to the east of Rabanastre. Rife with all manner of monstrous beasts, it regular plays host to hunts organized within the city. What settlements there are line the banks of the River Nibra, a vibrant blue vein running through the heart of the sands, wherein can be found ferries for the conveyance of travelers and goods across her flow. Many merchants make a good point of stopping in the villages to trade on there way to and from Rabanastre." Maps Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The '''Dalmasca Estersand is a location from mainland Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. It is revisited by the party, as Ashe asks them to help out with the attacks of Sky Pirates and Yarhi occuring on Ivalice. Main Missions Side Missions Summoning Melee "Open battle against foes who summon wave after wave of Yarhi." Leaders *Sky Pirate *Ninja *Time Mage *Fusilier *White Mage Monsters *Chocobo *Cactoid *Balasa *Atomos *Ramuh Monster Melee "Open battle against the area's indigenous beasts." Monsters *Cactoid *Ramih *Antlion *Rock Wolf *Yellow Wyrm Category: Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings locations Category: Final Fantasy XII locations